As a degree of integration of a semiconductor device has increased, a distance or a pitch between wiring patterns in the semiconductor device has decreased. Accordingly, a parasitic capacitance between the neighboring wiring patterns may be significantly generated to cause a reduction of an operational speed of the semiconductor device. An air gap may be formed between the neighboring wiring patterns in order to suppress the generation of the parasitic capacitance.